The Queen's Coronation
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry is about to have is heart broken. How is Ginny involved? Or George? Fred? Oliver? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

The Queen's Coronation

by Keikokin

"There he is dear brother, our poor little Seekers only chance," said Fred Weasley to his twin brother as they hid inside an unused classroom.

"Ah, yes, here he comes…now!" yelled George.

And as one, Fred and George reached outside of the classroom, grabbed Draco Malfoy by the back of the robes, and dragged him into the class. Fred muttered, "Silencio," as they did so, preventing Draco to yell out as he was shang hai'd by the pair.

A stunned, and silent, Draco Malfoy began to yell, and scream at the two. It took him a minute, to realize he had been rendered silent. So he took to looking as indignant, and furious as possible. He couldn't possibly escape either, as both wizards had their wands pointed at his throat. It was time to act cool.

"Ah, yes Fred, I think he is starting to realize we have him where we want him."

"Too true George, I think it is safe to proceed. You start."

"No, you, really, I insist, Fred."

Draco threw his arms up in the air, and then crossed them over his chest. He then began to tap with his foot in aggravation. He was happy he could finally make some sort of sound.

"Ok, Malfoy, if you listen carefully we will let you speak. But first you listen, right Fred?"

"Oh yes, I wouldn't want to hear his denials, George."

Malfoy tapped his foot louder.

"Ok, here it is. We both know you have fancied our Seeker for years."

Draco tried to look outraged. He began waving his arms all about.

"Yeah, whatever Malfoy, we are here to help," said George.

Draco looked at them curiously.

"Ha! See you are interested!" said Fred happily.

Draco shrugged.

"Well, the thing of it is - that Harry's old lover is about to come for a visit," said George shaking his head.

Draco's eyes went wide.

"Yes, Draco, Harry has an old lover. And that lover is one Oliver Wood," said Fred looking a bit ruffled.

Draco tried to recover his shock, and then remembered how upset Harry had been when Marcus Flint had knocked Oliver off his broom with a bludger during a Quidditch game.

Draco could feel himself seething, with jealousy. Why were they telling him this? If they knew he liked Harry, then why were they telling him this? Were they trying to hurt him?

"We need your help Malfoy," the twins said together.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows together. Why did they need his help? Did he need to watch Harry bottom Oliver? Draco shook his head. He didn't want to think about it.

"Harry doesn't know, and Fred and I couldn't bring ourselves to tell him."

"And George figures it is too late, because Oliver will be here tomorrow."

The twins looked at each other.

"Oi, Malfoy, Oliver is bringing his fiancé to meet Harry," said Fred.

"It's going to crush him in two! Our poor Harry, so like a brother," said George.

"And if he falls apart he won't be any good to play against in our next game will he?" said Fred with a smirk.

"But, if you rescue him, he would fall into your arms for comfort wouldn't he?" said George grinning madly.

"So what we propose is this. You keep an eye on Harry tomorrow, and we will keep an eye out for Oliver, and his git fiancé. And before Oliver gets a chance to introduce him, one of us will stall the bloody fiancé so you can pass yourself off as Harry's new love, and be there for him so he doesn't make a fool of himself," one of the twins announced.

Draco was starting to get confused as to which was which.

"Yes, use that famous Malfoy charm if you must. Oliver was always jealous of how Harry has felt about you, even when they were lovers. This will get Oliver's goat, but good!" said the other twin.

"And if you play your cards right, you can walk away with the Seeker of your shower fantasies," said the other one.

Draco's mouth dropped open.

"Don't look so shocked Malfoy. We know every secret passage in the school," said the twin on the left.

"Too true, Fred." Aha, so Fred was on the right.

"And if you don't do it, then he'll be too broken to ever go out with anyone again, for YEARS," said George from the left.

"And you won't stand a chance to get him, either way. Because if his heart gets broken, we are blaming you, for not coming to his rescue," said Fred on the right.

"After all isn't that what a proper PUREBLOOD filled with CHARM and BREEDING would do?" asked the twins in unison.

They stared at Malfoy in unison. Draco's mind was swirling.

"He has been warm for your form for years Malfoy, he would easily pick you over Wood, given a chance. Do you, or do you not want to win him Malfoy?"

Mindful of the wands at his throat, he extracted a muggle wallet from his back pocket, and handed it to the twins. They looked at him curiously, and opened it. It was filled with pictures of Harry. There were pictures of Harry playing Quidditch, in class, outside, and bloody hell, even in the shower!

"Oi, George, maybe we should have a go at him ourselves!" Fred said, turning the wallet at an angle.

"Oh, yum, yum, Fred," agreed George, drooling over his twins shoulder.

Draco snatched the wallet back, angrily, but not before looking at the shower one again. It was his favorite. He had to threaten Collin with his life, but it was so worth it. Draco smiled, and put the wallet back in his pocket.

"Oi, George he has it bad."

"Yes, indeed Fred, we are just in time."

"Are you in, Malfoy?" the twins asked together.

Draco nodded, and smiled. He was starting to like the twins. They should have been in Slytherin. They were after all, Purebloods.

Fred pulled out his wand and ended the silencing charm.

"Weasleys!" muttered Malfoy indignantly. "Ok, what do I need to do?"

The trio put their heads together, and plotted out the details.

At breakfast the next day, Draco looked over his cup at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George both nodded in his direction, and then began to eat.

Draco let his eyes slide over to Harry, who the twins had chosen to sit next to today, as part of their plan. He felt his heart beat faster at the sight of the raven-haired man. Harry was wearing a green silk shirt, with a skin tight, black t-shirt underneath, and very tight matching black leather trousers.

Draco closed his eyes. He fought back the urge to walk over to Harry, and drag him off to his private bedroom. Bloody Oliver Wood didn't deserve Harry to look this good. And where were his glasses at today? Maybe someone finally did a spell on him to fix them.

Draco opened his eyes, and it was at that precise moment Harry looked up at Draco. Draco had to put his cup down, to keep from spilling it. When he looked back up Harry was beaming at him. Maybe the twins were right; maybe Harry did like him after all. He hoped so, because he was taking a huge chance today.

Malfoy took comfort in the thought that he wasn't too bad to look at either. The outfit he picked this morning might not have hurt, either. He was wearing tight stone wash blue jeans, and a loose gray satin shirt over a white tight t-shirt.

When Harry looked away, Draco glared at Collin and made the picture-taking signal. A flash went off at the Gryffindor table. Yum, another picture for his wallet collection would be on its way.

The Owl post arrived at that moment, ripping his eyes away from the other house table to scan the room for his owl. He saw it wing its way to Harry, and wait for the scroll to be removed from its leg. Harry looked at the letter curiously. He thought the owl looked familiar, and as it turned out, it belonged to Draco Malfoy. The scroll bore the wax seal of the Malfoy family crest. He looked curiously at the writer of the scroll, eager to have this excuse to look at him again. Malfoy looked absolutely breathtaking this morning. The owl flew away, diverting Harry's eyes away from Malfoy. He opened the scroll carefully.

Draco looked down at the food on his plate, and moved it around a bit. He was too nervous to see Harry's reaction. He couldn't count on being calm, cool, and collected for this one. He could tell he was falling apart at the seams. If this didn't go right today, he was done for, plain and simple. He would never have another chance at Harry.

The twins had a perfect view of Draco's letter. George sat to Harry's right, and Fred to his left. They made sure they sat by Harry, so no one else could read the letter. Anyone who even looked their way was given a look so deadly; they immediately turned away. This was a good thing, as Harry was shaking as he read the love letter from Draco. Fred and George read it, and raised their eyebrows at each other, over Harry's head. Malfoy had certainly turned on the charm.

_Harry, _

_I know he is coming today. Don't think I will give you up without a fight. I've wanted you for years. I won't let him hurt you. Please trust me to be there for you. I want to see you after breakfast, outside. Please say you will give me this last chance. I've been an idiot fighting with you all these years. All I've ever wanted to do was to hold you in my arms, and tell you how I feel._

_Always,_

_Draco_

They looked over at the Slytherin seeker, who had turned all his interest onto his breakfast. However, he didn't seem to be eating at all. Draco really did have it bad. The twins smiled at each other.

But, then they noticed Harry was shaking like a leaf.

George put his arm around Harry, and whispered in his ear, "It is about bloody time he made his move."

Fred followed suit and said, "He looks yummy today, Harry, if you don't take him up on his offer, can we go?"

That did the trick. Harry looked angrily at them both, grabbed his scroll, and stormed out of the Great Hall. The twins shook hands, and catching Draco's eye winked at him in unison.

Draco steeled himself, and tried to walk out of the Great Hall as gracefully, and calmly as he could. When he got to the main corridor, he paused. He wasn't sure he could go through with it. Then he felt a pair of arms on his shoulders. He didn't even have to look up, to know it was the twins. He felt incredibly grateful for their presence.

"Easy there mate, he wants you too remember?" said Fred.

"Yeah, remember the shower picture?" said George.

"I told him you looked yummy today and just _suggested_ one of us go to meet you, boy did he get mad," said Fred.

"And he was looking at you like you were a candy sweet," said George.

"Thanks," said Draco, and he meant it.

And with his confidence bolstered, Draco went outside to meet Harry.

"Oi, Fred if this doesn't go right…"

"Yes, George, two Seekers are going to fall apart."

Draco was temporarily blinded by the sunlight as he opened the doors. But it was nothing compared to the sight of Harry leaning against a tree, in those delicious clothes. His shirt was blowing slightly with the fall breeze, as was his shoulder length black hair.

And oh, those pants, made Draco think of naughty things. He readjusted his crotch of his own very tight jeans, and walked over to Harry. As he did, he removed the band holding his hair in place, and soon his long white hair blew softly around his shoulders.

"You look incredible today, _Harry_."

Draco spoke very softly into Harry's ear as he came up behind him.

Harry turned, removing his hand from the tree trunk, and as he did Draco leaned slightly over him an arm on the tree trunk.

"Thanks, _Draco_. You look wonderful, too."

"Harry, I meant every word of that letter. But, there's more."

"I believe you, Draco. I don't know why, but I do."

Draco wrapped one arm around Harry's waist, pleased he didn't pull away. He looked deeply into Harry's eyes, and kissed him gently on the lips. Before he finished, Harry had wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, and pulled him in for a very hot, passionate, hungry kiss. They began to devour each other on the spot. It was a few minutes before they could pull away from each other.

"Harry, I love you, damn it," Draco gasped out.

Harry pulled Draco down for another kiss. It was a hot, smoldering kiss, which made the previous kiss seem like it was child's play. Draco could barely think. Harry slowly pulled away. But, Draco had moved on to Harry's throat.

"Draco, why did you say you weren't going to let him hurt me? Why would Oliver hurt me? Is there something you know that I don't?"

Draco reluctantly pulled himself off the raven-haired Seeker.

"Well, he hurt you before didn't he? I'd like to kill him for that. If I knew he was your lover back then, I would have killed him earlier. Harry, he has probably moved on, and you should too. I love you, and want to be the only man in your life."

Draco went back to Harry's neck, moaning as he did so. He planted several bites in obvious spots along Harry's neck, to clearly indicate who's Seeker this was. This caused Harry to groan against Draco's lips. He pressed his body up against Harry's, longing for more physical contact.

"Harry!" a cry came from behind Draco somewhere.

He wasn't sure exactly, and he wasn't about to stop, when abruptly Harry was gone. He opened his eyes, and spun around to look behind him. And what he saw made his blood boil in his veins. Harry had run up to Oliver, kissed him soundly, wrapped his legs around his waist, and his arms were wrapped around his back. And Oliver was holding Harry tightly to him. Draco stormed over. He almost reached for his wand to do the 'Avada Kedavra' curse on Oliver, when another voice broke the moment.

"Oi, Oliver!"

Harry jumped off Oliver, and was quickly enfolded into the arms of one extremely, jealous Draco Malfoy. Oliver hadn't noticed, as he was walking over to someone around the corner of the building. Draco took advantage of the moment, and wrapped Harry around the waist, kissing him very passionately. When he broke loose, he said, "Please don't ever do that again - to anyone but me love, I don't think I can take it." Harry melted into his arms, and Draco kissed him again.

"Oi, Harry."

Harry looked up with a dazed expression from Draco's kiss, to see Oliver looking at him grinning sheepishly. He had his arm wrapped around a dark haired, blue-eyed man with a goatee.

Harry felt something drop in his stomach. Draco wrapped both his arms around Harry, and held him close, and protectively. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder, and nuzzled up against him. Harry closed his eyes; grateful that Draco had chosen today to make his move, after all these years.

"Harry, I'm guessing that you aren't going to be too upset that I've brought Miguel to meet you. He's my team captain. We've actually talked about getting married after next years tour." Oliver smiled broadly in apparent happiness.

Draco thought again about the 'Avada Kedavra' curse. He thought very, very, seriously about it.

"Hi Miguel, nice to meet you, I'm Harry and this is my Draco."

"Hello Harry, Hello Draco. It is very nice you meet us like this."

Miguel spoke with a thick accent, but seemed very friendly.

They talked politely about Quidditch for a few minutes, when the twins called Oliver and Miguel away, who each waved as they left. Draco was thrilled to see them go, but managed to keep a polite face on, while he waved.

Draco turned Harry around, and lifted his face to look into his eyes. No tears, at least.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco looked deeply into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry looked down.

"I could 'Avada Kedavra' his arse for you. Just say the word." Draco said happily.

Harry laughed. Draco smiled with relief.

"Oliver was my first love." Harry said this very softly.

"I'll be your second, only if I am your last," Draco whispered.

"Draco?" Harry looked confused.

"Harry, when I saw the two of you together - I wanted to kill him." Draco said gritting his teeth.

"You were jealous?" Harry was smiling.

"Better bloody believe it. Harry how do you feel about me?" Draco looked for the answer in Harry's eyes.

Harry went quiet for a minute. "The same way I have felt about you for years, Draco."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just let you alone then shall I?" Draco wanted to scream.

Draco let Harry go, and turned to leave. Stupid twins. He could feel a tear running down his face. Draco felt Harry trying to pull him back. Draco shrugged it off angrily.

"I LOVE YOU, DRACO!" Harry bellowed at Draco's back in anger.

Draco spun around, grabbed Harry around the waist, and swung him through the air. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco, and held him tightly.

"I better be the last one you ever hug in this manner, Potter."

Harry started to nibble down Draco's throat and stopped to mutter, "Make me Malfoy."

Draco could feel his anger, jealousy and love for the man in his arms rise in his chest. He was also having a great difficulty thinking with the love bites that Harry was giving his collarbone.

"I can only do that if you agree to marry me," he whispered into Harry's ear as he nibbled on his earlobe.

Harry stopped a second, then began to lick Draco's neck up to his ear, "Only if I get to test drive you first. I mean you might suck in bed, after all." Harry pulled back to smirk at Draco.

"I'll show you what I suck in bed, Potter." Draco growled in response. And with that, he threw Harry over his shoulder, and carried him back inside the castle. It was at this point that Harry noticed the bulge in Draco's back pocket, and lifted the muggle wallet from him. He smiled, bouncing up, and down on Draco's shoulder as he saw all the picture of himself inside of it. That is until he came to a certain one of him in a shower.

"DRACO MALFOY!" he roared, in embarrassment and outrage that Draco had a picture like that of him. But, Draco had felt the wallet being lifted. After all, the pants he had on were very tight. He just smiled, and smacked Harry on the ass.

They were too preoccupied to notice they were being watched by half of the school. The other half of the student body; had either missed the whole scene or passed out cold.

However, there were a few who were happy laughing over their success. George and Fred Weasley were very happy, and jumped up, and down, in a happy circle - holding hands over their success. But, they stopped at over hearing someone else laughing, as well. They walked around the corner, to see who it was. There stood Oliver, Miguel and their sister Ginny, laughing themselves silly. Fred and George looked at each other, confused.

"Oi, what's this then?" they chorused.

"You big bloody, smeg heads, you think I would really do that to Harry?" said Oliver walking over to hit them both across their heads.

"But, you and Miguel…" they stammered.

"And did you ever see us kiss, amigos?" asked Miguel.

"Uh, no, but," they looked at each other, then both looked at their sister in shock and admiration "…GINNY!" they both yelled.

"Oliver, Miguel, meet more of my very thick-headed, dim-witted brothers," said Ginny with a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised in challenge.

"If you would have the brain power to recall, it was I that told you, Oliver was coming with a boyfriend to visit Harry. I knew I could count on you to bring Malfoy into the picture."

"And Miguel thought we should get Malfoy to propose, at the same time. And considering how much he was a thorn in my side when Harry and I were together, it seemed only fair to get him to make Harry an honest man."

Fred and George both knelt to the ground, prostrating themselves, and began to chant.

"WE ARE NOT WORTHY. WE ARE NOT WORTHY!

Smiling and laughing, Miguel and Oliver carried Ginny into the school on their shoulders. It was only fitting for the Queen of Conspiracy.


End file.
